Temptation Delena
by MoonlitDesire2
Summary: Elena esta en una encrucijada. Tiene el amor de Stefan, el vampiro quien la cuida, vela por ella. Por otro lado esta Damon, el rebelde quien la tienta, pero de igual forma la protege de todo y todos. Elena tiene en claro que en sus pensamientos solo cabe el cariño hacia Stefan.¿Pero de verdad?¿Se puede amar a ambos Salvatores?Una noche lluviosa, Elena probara de lo prohibido.


Era temprano cuando escuche el timbre resonar en toda la casa. Jeremy se adelanto a abrir la puerta.

Sus ojos verdes sonrieron junto con la suave sonrisa con la que siempre me cautivaba.

Stefan era una fuerte roca en la cual me podía apoyar. Después de perder a mis padres, él había sido una gran ayuda para poder levantarme, y últimamente aunque me costará aceptarlo, también lo era Damon.

Damon, donde podía empezar con él. Era tan, desesperante, necio, aveces hasta demasiado malvado, pero sobre todo, un cabeza dura. Pero eso era lo que veían los demás. En Damon yo veía algo distinto, algo mas allá de lo que él trataba de mostrar. Para él, era mas fácil ser el malo de la historia y eso, eso era lo que admiraba de Damon.

Stefan se acerco a mi. Acaricio mi mejilla derecha. Sus manos suaves recorrieron mi pobulo. Le sonreí.

—¿Lista? —asentí, adentrando mi nariz en la palma de su mano.

Stefan era cariñoso, amable y dulce. A pesar de ser una criatura que podía terminar con mi vida en dos segundos. Pero yo no le temía. Lo quería. Era tan fuerte, sabía que podía confiar en él para todo, y en estos momentos más. La loca de mi doppelgänger me quería muerta y todo, por querer al mismo chico.

Me iría a casa de los hermanos Salvatore mientras la localizábamos, allí estaría mas segura. Había sido idea de Damon que pasara unos días con ellos.

—Jeremy —dirigí la mirada a mi hermano—, ¿seguro que estarás bien?

—Elena. La tía Jenna y Alaric estarán aquí conmigo, ¿qué puede pasarme?

—Él tiene razón, Elena. Nada sucederá —dijo Stefan. Suspire mas aliviada.

Tomé la pequeña valija que había preparado para la estadía en la mansión Salvatore. Y nos dispusimos a irnos. Solo había empacado lo esencial, no era como si fuera a mudarme.

Llegamos a la Mansión. Este lugar aveces me causaba escalofríos, y no era por que en ella habitaban dos vampiros, si no, que era la sensación de algo mas allá.

Sacudí la cabeza y camine junto a Stefan. Entramos, y al primero que vi, fue a Damon. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento demasiado largo. Mi corazón empezó acelerarse. Últimamente pasaba demasiado cuando él se me acercaba.

Pase saliva y sonreí, él no me devolvió la sonrisa. Tal vez, era por la mirada tan profunda que Stefan estaba dándole.

—Bienvenida —soltó.

Se dirigió hacia nosotros.

Vestía fresco, como siempre. Una playera negra, unos vaqueros azules oscuros y su pelo desordenado. Damon era atractivo, podía hasta morderme la lengua, pero era demasiado sexy, y lo peor, era que él estaba consciente de eso.

Tomo mi pequeña valija. Trague saliva y desvié la mirada de sus ojos.

—Que amable. Ya que estas de servicial. Ponla en mi habitación —la voz ronca, apagada de Stefan, salió algo territorial.

Damon curvo los labios y esa media cautivante sonrisa de medio lado, se dibujo en su rostro. Alzo ambas cejas y río.

—Stefan, creías que la pondría en la mía —su mirada y sus cejas se curvaron. Me observo por encima de sus pestañas—. Es Elena de la que hablamos, no de Katherine. Ella jamás haría eso —pude notar agriedad en sus palabras, y el tono sarcastico que siempre usaba.

Se dio la vuelta y camino perdiéndose de nuestra vista.

Damon estaba herido conmigo. Molesto por el supuesto beso que me había dado, que en realidad se lo había dado a Katherine. Ella era una arpía. Enamorada de los dos. Me quede pensativa. Sentía culpa acobijandome.

¿Acaso se podía amar a los dos?

No, claro que no. Damon era demasiado atractivo y eso era lo que lo hacía tan atrayente. La duda se encarnó en mi pecho.

Las manos de Stefan me trajeron de vuelta al momento.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le fingí una sonrisa.

No, no me encontraba bien. Tal vez había sido mala idea el venir a quedarme en casa de ellos. No les temía, eran las personas en las que mas podía confiar, pero aún así, me sentía intranquila.

—Estoy bien, solo algo intranquila. Katherine puede venir en cualquier momento.

—Estas con nosotros, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, Damon también te protege. Katherine puede venir, pero no pasará, ni te tocará un solo cabello.

Lo tome de las mejillas y bese sus labios. Lo mire a los ojos, tenia razón, podía confiar en él.

Su teléfono sonó, lo tomo y contestó. Solo se quedo escuchando.

Al parecer Matt y Tyler, habían encontrado pistas de Katherine. Me imaginaba que era eso. Ellos eran los que andaban tras su pista.

Colgó la llamada y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué han encontrado? —pregunté. Suspiro y la intranquilidad lo abarcó.

—Parece, que Tyler dio con el hotel donde esta quedándose. Iré hacia allá. Te quedaras aquí, le diré a Damon que te vigile.

Algo brinco dentro de mi pecho. Me intranquilizaba esa idea, él y yo solos. Pero acepté, no podía verme tan obvia, no podía darle a notar a Stefan que desde el baile con Damon, me sentía distinta. Él me ponía nerviosa.

—Esta bien, solo no tardes. Me siento triste cuando no estás.

Él sonrió. Me tomo de la barbilla, me beso, lento, con tranquilidad. Los besos de Stefan siempre eran así, aveces me hacia pensar que sentía que me rompería, con él nada era intenso.

Un carraspeo nos hizo voltear. Damon tenia una mala costumbre. Interrumpir.

—Yo la cuido —mascullo.

¿Había estado escuchando?

—Nos vemos dentro de unas horas —le dio una ultima mirada a Damon, él le contesto con un rodar de ojos.

El cerrar de la puerta nos dejo en un silencio incómodo. Damon suspiro.

—Bueno, esto es incomodo. Puedes subir a la habitación de Stefan, arregla tu ropa —junto sus manos, y en lo que tome aire para contestarle, había desaparecido.

Subí a la habitación, y encontré mi ropa en la cama de Stefan. Pero eso no era lo raro, estaba doblada, lista para colocarla en el cajón que estaba abierto, seguro para mí.

Fruncí amabas cejas, Damon era extraño, en una rara manera.

Escuche pasos en la entrada, era él. El corazón me salto a la garganta, el verlo de verdad me causaba una confusión que no quería sentir. Traía un emparedado y un vaso de limonada en sus manos. Pase saliva, y me peine el cabello. Era una costumbre que tenia cuando me sentía intranquila, demasiado nerviosa. Puso la comida en la cómoda aun lado de la cama.

Me señalo el plato.

—Gracias —musite.

—Tienes que comer

—Bueno si, pero no debías molestarte.

—¡Jum! —me observaba por encima de sus pestañas. No sabia que diría, pero se veía algo molesto.

—Sigues sirviendole de puerquito de pruebas a Stefan, ¿cierto? ¿acaso le estas dando tu sangre?

Me quede con la boca abierta, que había sido eso tan repentino. Lo apuñale con la mirada. Aún si fuera de ese modo, a él no le interesaba.

—¡¿Y qué si fuera así?!

—No te estoy juzgando. Solo lo dije, porque luces mas pálida de lo normal.

—Estoy ayudándolo. Un poco a la vez.

—Elena, lo malo de Stefan, es que ahorita es un poco a la vez, después, sera un poco más y así seguirá, hasta que vuelva a su vicio.

—¿Como lo logras? —me acerque a él.

—¿El qué? —la confusión invadió sus azuladas pupilas.

—El control de beber sangre —abrió los ojos algo sorprendido.

—¿Querrás decir, como hago para beber sin remordimiento?

—Damon, aunque no creas, admiro eso en ti. Se que todo lo que haces, tiene un motivo. Aunque a veces, no sea lo correcto.

—Elena, no trates de volver ésto acerca de mí, estábamos hablando de Stefan, tú novio.

Asentó las palabras, arrastrando las sílabas.

—Lo siento —murmure.

—¿Por qué? —me miro a los ojos.

—Por como te hice sentir el otro día, no quise decirte...

—¿El que nunca me besarías? —sus ojos brillaron en picardía.

—Damon esto es complicado... —puso un dedo en mis labios. Mi corazón brinco a mi garganta.

—Créeme Elena, te entiendo. Se que eres de Stefan, pero eso no evita el que te quiera —aclaro su garganta—, proteger.

Me sentía acalorada. Su olor me hacia sentir anestesiada. Cerré los ojos y los abrí rápidamente. El rozar de su piel, enviaba miles de hormigueos a mi estómago.

—L-o, l-o s-se. Gr-acias —rió.

Mierda, ¿acaso notaba la intranquilidad que me causaba?

—No te hagas problema —volvió a señalarme el emparedado—. Come, necesitas la energía —me guiño el ojo.

Salio de la habitación. Me quede pensativa, recordando su dedo en mi boca, su suave y cálida piel. Esas historias de vampiros fríos y brillantes, estaban todas mal. La piel de Damon era cálida y olía deliciosa.

Removí la cabeza. Que demonios estaba pensando. Tome el emparedado y lo comí, con culpa llenándome toda.

Stefan llego en la noche. No habían encontrado nada sobre Katherine. Estaba de muy mal humor.

Me di una ducha, salí. Él estaba acostado en su cama. Me acerque a él con solamente la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo, algo cansado.

—Solamente te quiero abrazar —contesté, con una risita sensual.

Me tomo de la cadera y me haló hacia su cuerpo. Me dio un beso suave en los labios, los corrió a mi frente.

—Estoy agotado. Que descanses —se dio la vuelta y se tapo.

Ok, eso había sido claramente una indirecta bien puesta. Stefan no estaba de humor para mis locuras.

Me levanté y me puse la pijama. Unos shorts y una playera de tiras. Fresca. Me acosté a su lado y me quede dormida.

La sequedad que tenía en los labios me despertó. Me levante y mire por encima de mi hombro. Stefan estaba profundamente dormido. Me levante con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo. Necesitaba un vaso de agua, además, había empezado a llover, la fuerte lluvia se escuchaba rebotar y hacer eco en todo el lugar.

Arrastre mi adormecido cuerpo hasta la planta baja. Escuche ruido viniendo de la cocina. Camine a pasos lentos. Entre y sus ojos me congelaron.

—¿No puedes dormir, o sera por la falta de compañía? —la sonrisa sarcástica se le planto en los labios. La ignore.

Me acerque a los gabinetes, tome un vaso y lo llene de agua. Me la empiné. Viéndolo por el borde. Me percate que no traía camisa, estaba desnudo del torso. Me retumbo el corazón. Sentía tanto calor.

—Tenia sed —conteste dejando el vaso a un lado.

Camine de nuevo hacia la salida de la cocina.

—Espera Elena, no te vayas —mi buena consciencia me decía que le inventara algo y saliera de allí, lo mas antes posible. Pero la parte malvada, me decía que lo escuchará.

Y por primera vez, el deseo de mi lado malo, me gano.

Me gire y sonreí. Camine de nuevo a donde él estaba. ¿Acaso comía? Parecía tener fresas y uvas en un plato. Al ver que las veía, levanto una fresa. Se la coloco en la boca y sonrió. La mordió con tanta sensualidad, que se me seco la boca. Me saboree con la lengua el labio inferior.

Pase saliva. Halé la silla enfrente de él, me senté.

—¿Disfru-tas co-mer eso? —estaba tan nerviosa.

—Si, son deliciosas. ¿Gustas? —le negué.

Me abanique el rostro. Un fuerte trueno retumbó. Me hizo saltar, nos miramos y reímos. La fuerte lluvia sonaba como nunca. La madre naturaleza si que estaba enfadada. Con los ojos, volví a señalar el plato.

—Stefan una vez me dijo, que ustedes, seguían funcionando como humanos.

—Claro, todo nos funciona —soltó una risita y doble sentido.

Trate de llevar la conversación a otro tema. Este nos envolvía en una capa incómoda.

—Cuéntame algo de ti, Damon —irguió el pecho. La blancura de su piel, era tan brillante.

Damon no era un hombre musculoso, pero tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido. Mi mirada lo desnudaba completo. Se dio cuenta. Se movió a mi lado en menos de un segundo. Estaba tan cerca, que su calor me erizo la piel.

—¿Qué deseas saber? —baje la mirada en su torso. Las puntas de los dedos me picaban.

Tomé aire, respire todo su olor. Deslice mi mano en su piel. Él jadeo. Volví mi mirada a su rostro. Nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas, él lo sabía, sabía las ganas que tenia de besarle.

Con mi dedo índice, trace las líneas marcadas por sus pectorales. Sostuve la respiración, la electricidad y la adrenalina de lo prohibido, corrían como caballo desenfrenado dentro de mis venas.

Movió su mano cerca de mi oreja, movió el cabello, lo apartó de mi cuello. Sus dedos trazaron en la curva. Tocaba mi vena, marcándola. Mi corazón retumbaba, sentía las palpitaciones, fuertes, retumbando. Sentí sus labios, tibios, deseosos. Beso, lento, con suavidad. Sentí el frió de su lengua, el calor se apodero de mi. Gemí fuerte, sin remordimientos, sin miedos.

—Damon...—jadee.

Él se alejo, pero no demasiado, aun tenia su cuerpo pegado al mio. Eleve mi mirada en su pecho, hasta llegar a sus pupilas, descubrir que me miraban con asombro, con cierta confusión.

—Elena...

Tape su boca con mi dedo. Lo fui corriendo hacia abajo, trazando su piel. Damon dejo caer sus parpados. Tensó la quijada, emitió un quejido de placer. Me sujeto de la cintura, con agresividad, me pego tan fuerte a él, que me queje. Sus ojos brillaban de un azul intenso, oscuro, unos ojos que jamas había visto antes. No sabia y ni me importaba que estaba a punto de suceder entre nosotros, lo único que quería era perderme en su mirada. Lujuriosa, llena de deseo.

—Hazlo —murmure, mi pecho subía y bajaba como un acordeón. Me miro a los ojos, una sonrisa corrió en sus bellos, deliciosos labios.

Se inclino y me beso, se abrió paso entre mis labios. Su lengua entro en mi, hundiéndome mas y mas. Me sostuvo de las caderas y me atrajo a las de él. Su erección lista, fuerte, haciéndome temblar. Ahogue el gemido en su boca. Sus manos viajaron por mis piernas, en un camino de placer. Mordí su labio inferior, sentí el sabor a hierro correr por mis dientes. Lo saboree, quien diría que la sangre de un vampiro sabia tan dulce, ¿o acaso era el deseo quemante de sentirlo como hacia ya mucho lo había deseado?

Mi sangre burbujeaba, empezaba hacer explosión en mi cuerpo.

Seguía devorando mis labios. Lo separé bruscamente, pero su cuerpo seguía pegado al mío, lo observé fija, él se pasó un dedo por los labios limpiándolos, maldición eso era caliente. Tomé sus muy bien formados brazos, lo jalé con brusquedad, lo volví a hundir en mi boca, quería más de este hombre, si que quería.

Separó sus labios de mi boca lentamente para ponerla a un costado de mi cuello, de nuevo. Cerré los ojos para sentir su calidez, qué demonios estaba haciendo, me estaba perdiendo en esto, ya no tenía el control de esta situación, quería este hombre, quería brincar en una cama y comérmelo todo. No, a la mierda la cama, lo necesitaba ya, aquí. Lamió mi piel.

—¿A que sabes, Elena Gilbert? —entre abrió los labios para decir eso.

—Hazlo, prueba —gemí.

Su sonrisa creció. Sentí la punta filosa de sus colmillos empezar a incrustarse en la piel expuesta. Enterré mis dedos en la piel de sus brazos. Tenia temor, pero esto me excitaba. Poco a poco, los introdujo. El éxtasis de sentirlo succionar mi sangre me volvía loca. Quería gritar, jadear de emoción. Tantos sentimientos haciendo estragos en todo mi ser. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que se saciará de el liquido rojo, que pompeaba quemando mis venas.

Saco los colmillos y lamió el resto, que empezaba a correr por mi cuello. Retiro sus labios, mantuvo la mirada clavada en la mía. Esperaba una respuesta, algo. Pero las hormonas las tenia dispersadas. Quería quedarme en su mirada, allí, en esos ojos que deseaba, en sus brazos.

Baje mis manos por el costado de su cadera, lo atraje a mi, dejandole saber que podía cruzar todas las fronteras. Empezó a bajar mis shorts, acariciando mis piernas, besándolas, el corazón me retumbaba en la cabeza. Esto era estimulante, caliente, estaba perdida en la excitación que los dos teníamos, quería tener sexo con Damon, ¿a quien engañaba?

Me tomo en un giro demasiado veloz, de repente estábamos del otro lado de la cocina, arriba de la mesa. Trepo encima de mi, besándome, recorriendome con su lengua. Volvió a deslizar sus manos, se bajo y me haló hasta quedar en el borde. De un jalón, tomo mi blusa, la quito, desgarrandola completa. Desnuda frente a él, Damon se quedo mudo, solo admirándome. Trazo los contornos de mi silueta, mientras nuestras respiraciones nos dominaban. Me tomo de las caderas, me obligo a doblar el torso, mientras a bocanadas besaba mis pechos, los gemidos se atoraban en mi boca. Se bajo la pijama que cubría solo la parte baja de él. Con rapidez y ansiedad. Se abalanzó a mi cuerpo.

Solté un quejido cuando entro en mi. Su boca entreabierta dejo escapar el aliento descontrolado. El ritmo de sus caderas con el ondular de las mías. Se movía, y extendía mágicamente, anhelando. deseándome mas y mas. No dejo de moverse, de enredar y profundizar sus dedos en mi piel. De besarme el cuerpo. No deje de acariciar su espalda. Damon mantenía el control, el ritmo intenso dentro de mi, en un momento que ni siquiera sentí, explote, mi orgasmo llego como una ola caliente revolcándome sin miramientos. Inigualable y como jamas había experimentado. Aumento la rapidez con la que se movían sus caderas, mis gemidos lo hacían desvariar. No aparto la mirada de la mía, mientras se dejaba ir, explotar dentro de mi. El aroma que expedían sus poros, hizo mas dulce el momento. Las palpitaciones corrían dentro de mi, en mis piernas, pecho, cabeza, cuello. Me hacían sentir viva.

Damon controlo su respiración, se separo de mi. Deposito un beso en mis labios. Le sonreí, tome su mejilla y la acaricie.

—Elena, yo te am...

El movimiento me hizo brincar. Me levante con ambos codos, la respiración la tenia descontrolada. Voltee mi mirada hacia un lado. Stefan aun seguía al lado mio. Mire a ambos lados, ¿qué había sucedido? Todo eso, ¿acaso había sido un sueño?

Toque mi frente, estaba empapada. Sentía que el aire me faltaba. Quite las sabanas de mi cuerpo, me senté en el borde de la cama. Mi corazón aun rebotaba. Ese sueño, el estar con Damon, que demonios estaba pensando. Trate de respirar. Me levante y camine hasta el baño. Prendí las luces y me acerque al lavado, prendí la llave con agua fría, moje mi rostro. Sentía tanto calor, ¿porqué había soñado eso? Eleve mi mirada al espejo, y comprobé, no, no había sido un sueño. Las marcas de sus colmillos estaban en mi cuello. Una sonrisa traviesa se me escapo.

Fin

¡Hola! Que tal, sexy lectores, fans de Damon y Elena, lectores con corazones Delena. Ya, ya mucho rollo. Espero les gustara este One-shot, solo fue una pequeñita historia que se me ocurrió, escribiendo Un Recuerdo, necesitaba inspiración, y se me vino esto. Espero lo disfrutaran, como yo lo disfrute escribiendo. Saludos y buena vibra n.n/ se les quiere mucho.


End file.
